


Rp Turned Story

by Dragon_slayer_raven, Nerdy_Angel98



Category: Gravity Falls, Reverse Falls - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Rp Idea Gone Wrong XD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_slayer_raven/pseuds/Dragon_slayer_raven, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy_Angel98/pseuds/Nerdy_Angel98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper and Dipper try to find a spell that'll give Bill and Will their own personal bodies. But trial after trial the pair grow hopeless and Bill grows restless. What happens when two humans and a weak demon get mixed in with Bill's mischief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rp Turned Story

**Author's Note:**

> So~...this was meant to be and rp but my friend said I have a poor explanation to it so I tried a longer one which~ turned into a story and that's why it's here XD
> 
> Btw:  
> LD:Little Dipper  
> BD:Big Dipper
> 
> I got really lazy by the end of the story and just didn't want to write out the full thing any more.

On an unusually warm and summer day the Cipher brothers were floating about in the Mystery Shake while the Dippers work on a spell in the book to make them human. The yellow triangle grew very bored as he kept poking his brother's corner to keep him entertained as the other cried. "God Will you're a demon for Pete sakes and you still cry like a baby," he said as he crossed his noodle arms over his chest. The star frowned as he rubbed his corners with one hand and his eye with the other. He hated how Bill always picked on him, even though the other did nothing towards him.

An explosion could be heard down stairs in the basement before two brunet's ran up stairs coughing loudly. "Ok-ok I'll admit that one was my fault," Big Dipper said as he continued to cough, Little Dipper glaring at him. "What happened?!" Will said in a panicked before floating over to his Dipper making sure he was ok. Bill just laughed at his as he was hacking up color smoke. "You idiotic humans. Why do you even try?" He asked as he floated over to the pair Will hanging into his Dipper.

Both Dippers glared at Bill a frown on their faces, Little Dipper flicking the triangle. "We're trying for you dummy," he said as he stormed back downstairs to the basement. Mind on the idea of continuing to work. The other Dipper shook his head before removing Will from him. "God Cipher you really are an ass," he said before going down to the lower level as well. If Bill could frown right now he would before turning to his brother.

"See what you did Will?" Will looked at his brother with astonishment at his words before a sad look appeared in his eye. Starfish worried about how hard the pair was working for them, wishing they'd just stop. Sure having their own bodies may be nice, but at what cost of the person he cares for. He shrinks into himself as Bill sighs shivering slightly. "Oh calm down I'm not going to do anything...yet," he said mischief in his voice. The star looked at his bother with a worried eye, "Bill what are you planning?" Bill looked playfully at his brother as he floated over to him. "A little fun Will," he said a flame in his eye, "a little fun." 

Big Dipper glared at the vials in front of him as Little Dipper worked on the chalk board. He was so tired of working on this and pissed that he keeps failing. The brunet doesn't know why he keeps helping the other or his personal demon. Just as he's about make the next batch of the serum he feels himself be pushed out of his body and into the open space. He looks around only to see the other Dipper out of his as well. They both look at each other confused before they hear Bill's cackling.

"Man I thought that wouldn't work but I was proven wrong," the demon said as he stood in Little Dipper's Body. Will squirmed in his Dipper's body the guilt already eating away at him. The brunet's glared at the pair as they stood next to each other, it being very obvious that the Dippers weren't themselves. "Really Bill? Why must you get my Will into these sort of things?" Constellation asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

Will just laughed before grabbing his brother's hand to walk up the stairs and out the shake. What they didn't know is that the Dipper's were following them the whole way, unamused looks on their faces. Mabel was the first person they ran into and only at first glance did she know it was the Cipher brothers. "Bipper, Dill really?" Will automatically apologized while Bill just shrugged. 

They continued around town causing mischief and mayhem all around, and by they I mean Bill. All the while this was happening the Dippers were discussing a way to punish the brothers, BD suggesting too torture them while LD suggested they just chain them up together in a closet once they turn them human, and get their bodies back. BD agreed before noticing the pair we're getting tired from running around the town. LD noticed this too and realized this was their only chance to take their bodies back. "On the count of three...one, two, THREE!" They rammed into their bodies pushing out both demons sending them flying into the air.

The brother shook themselves before they were grabbed by a very angry BD. "Oh you're in so much trouble now," he said as they dragged them back to the shake, down the steps, and strapped them down to the medical examining table. Constellation finished poring in the last ingredient to the serum, turning purple to a light green. "There it's complete and your punishment is just starting," LD said as they began to injecting the pair and praying that it'll work.


End file.
